


Phone Sex

by RumbleFish14



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: NORMAN NEEDS A LITTLE RELIEF AND PORN JUST DOESNT DO IT FOR HIM ANYMORE. INSTEAD, HE CALLS KAT'S SEX TALK LINE AND IS GREETED BY THE SEXY VOICE OF A MAN NAMED BALTHAZAR, WHO MAKES ALL HIS NAUGHTY FANTASIES COME TRUE





	Phone Sex

PHONE SEX  
(A BALTY & NORMAN ONE-SHOT)

Bright and early Monday morning, Balty sat down at his desk and sipped his coffee. Only a few more minutes before his actual work would begin and honestly, he was dreading the entire thing. He had gotten into this business as a short term job and it ended up being more long term than he would have wanted. There was nothing wrong with his job, it payed well. He got payed vacations and he was employee of the month every month, but it wasn't something he could be proud of. Even most of his friends didst know what his day job was and he didst know how to tell them.

He set his coffee aside and put his headset on, the computer in front of him was already up and running, flashing the company logo all over the place. Making his office glow a dark red color, the color of sex and love apparently. Balty stretched back against his chair, waiting for that familiar pop of his back before he righted himself. As he took a deep breath, his first caller of the day rang. He groaned inwardly, not wanting to pick it up and do the same old job again but he had no choice.

Balty reached for the phone, clearing his voice before he spoke into his ear piece, "Kats Sex Talk, we want to hear your deepest fantasies."

"Uh, I'm not sure what to do..." said a small, unconfident female voice.

Balty rolled his eyes, he hated the kind like this. He thought that women knew exactly what they wanted all the time but more often then not, he would get these shy phone calls. He put on his best professional voice, "don't worry sweetheart, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

"Oh no, I do want to. A friend of mine bought this session for my birthday, I would hate to waste it."

"Of course. So tell me, what is it that you crave today?" Balty used his best sex voice, being a professional phone sex agent was something he didst think he would be good at but he wasn't number one on the team for nothing, he worked hard and it showed.

She gave a small moan, "wow, you really have that talk down don't you?"

He chuckled, definitely a bedroom sound, "oh yes, I'm very good at this doll. So tell me, do you just want to hear me talk until you feel more comfortable?"

"Yes please, I would hate to sound silly."

Balty smirked, he didst find her voice attractive at all but he wasn't supposed to. He just needed to give them anything they wanted, give them what they paid for. His own sexual orientation didst matter here but he had to fake it and it surprised him how good it worked, "oh, you could never sound silly. So let us begin, tell me what you are wearing right this moment.."

**

Norman groaned, rolling around his bed and unable to shake off his restlessness. Working days had been awful no matter how many cups of coffee he had, it never made a difference to him. It took its toll and now during the nights, he could barely keep himself still enough to rest. This time was no different, he had been exhausted from work and you'd think he would fall fast asleep but no, he was staring at the ceiling, his body hot from the bed sheets being tangled all around him.

He grabbed the remote for the TV and turned it on, flipping mindlessly though each channel before settling on the only half decent gay porn channel. You'd think with how many gay people there was, they would need just as many channels as other people but no, it didst work that way and it pissed him off. It was the only thing guaranteed to make him sleep good and he hadn't done it in forever, wasn't sure porn could even help this time. 

Norman propped himself up on the large pillows behind him and was happy that before he laid down that he had shed his shirt, his body overly hot and too sensitive for the rough material of a shirt. Each time he moved, the sheet under him would rub against his body and send jolts of pleasure down his entire body. He pushed the sheet past his hips, where his sweat pants kept him safely hidden until he was ready. He loved the build up, he tease of sex. He liked how worked up he could get before he absolutely had to touch himself, it was so much better this way.

Gripping the remote tightly, he watched the TV screen light up with guy after guy after guy, so much sexy he could barely breath. His cock already hard in his sweats, pushing up against the band, trying to escape. He rolled his hips, letting the tip of his cock be teased on the draw string of it, moaning softly when he didst get the satisfaction he required. Finally one guy caught his eye and there was no denying the way his body responded. He was panting heavily, his chest rising and falling with each thrust he man took, seeing his ass clench as he buried his cock deep inside the other guys ass, working him over good. Sweat dotted his body, making his hair stick to his face and his chest glisten, he watched all the tight, lean muscle working just like he wanted to be worked over, he wanted nothing more then to be able to beg someone to fuck him.

He needed to feel that familiar fullness, being owned and taken all the way. He wanted to feel how his body would tingle all over the second he could feel a tongue circling his entrance, how his legs shook and he couldn't control the moans that spilled out of his mouth. His begging got him what he wanted each time, so far no one could resist him when he begged them. It was his best strength, that and how good at sucking cock he was. He learned as quickly as he could, sucking off every one of his friends in high school. But now, now he was alone and needed porn to help him.

Norman slipped his hand down his chest, pausing to pinch his nipples. Groaning loudly when he pinched them too hard. His hand moved down his body, sweat soaking his palm and by the time he got to his sweats, his hand was soaking wet. One slip of his hand and he was under them, feeling the heat from his cock way before he touched it. The second he grasped it, he groaned loudly, air exploding out of his chest.

"Oh fuck, god!" he moaned and slowly started to work himself up and down, twisting his wrist when he came to the blunt head. Each time he did that, a whole new flood of sensations would cover his entire body, undeniable lust wracked him. It was too much to handle and he had to stop before he busted. He had wanted to come so badly before, but the only thing he wanted was for this to last forever. To be caught in the endless rush of lust, to drown in it. 

Norman peeled his eyes open and gazed at the TV The man was sucking a big cock, rubbing it all around those pink lips of his. His hips bucked up and he thrusted harder into his hand, "fuck, I need that so damn bad." he said to himself, wanting to feel a pair of cock sucking lips on him, taking him in deep. All the way to the back of their throat. He wanted to feel the scratch of a beard against his pubic bone as some guy deep throated him. 

He felt it, that feeling as he was about to fall over the edge. He could barely keep his eyes open, working his hand fast. Norman started to pant, "yes, yes, yes..." just before he could come, his phone rang. He glared at it, his hand squeezing himself at the base of his cock. There was no way he would loose this orgasm. He just needed to answer the phone..

**

Balty let the phone ring again and again. He wasn't even supposed to be making this call. It was after hours and he had been bullied into staying by his boss. The only thing she said was, that frequent male callers like to call at later times during the night and he had the best voice. She was right about the later calls for guys but she just wanted him to make this one call, no one else wanted to. This caller, who he was trying to reach, was one of those guys that wanted to call and have someone talk dirty to them but couldn't handle it, shy but not shy. It was complicated. Just as he was about to let the call drop, someone answered it.

"Hello?" a deep, raspy voice sounded.

Balty moaned before he could help it, he loved a man with a deep voice like that and he knew why it took the man so long to answer, he had been very busy with something. His body heated in an instant, his cock raging hard and it wouldn't be ignored for long, he just had to get past this phone call.

"Yes, hello. This is Kats Sex Talk, we wanted to know if you wanted to renew your subscription."

"Oh god, really?" he whined into the phone.

The sound went right to his cock, "yes sir, is that a yes?"

"You kidding me right now? Last time I checked, this was one of those places where men call and women answer."

Balty smirked and looked at the computer to get the mans name, "uh, yes Norman is it? We do have female callers but for a few hours at night, they, or you get me."

Norman all but screamed into the phone, "fuck, your voice sounds good."

Balty chuckled darkly, leaning back in his chair. Happy for once that he was here alone, "well thank you handsome, so happy you like it."

"Handsome huh, how you know this?" Norman asked, turning off the TV and concentrating on the guy over the phone. Never had he heard such an amazingly sexy voice before and he didst want any distractions.

"Got your picture right here on my screen Norman. So would you like to update your subscription after all?"

"If I do, can I only talk to you when I call?"

Heat flushed over Baltys body, he had to open his mouth wider just to take in enough air to reply, "if that's what you want Norman, I'm usually here all day and most of the night. In fact, I'm the only one here at the moment."

Norman closed his eyes and started to work himself again, up and down slowly, his voice cracked as he tried to reply, "oh good, would love to hear your sexy voice again and again."

Balty could hear the sharp intake of breath over the phone and he knew what Norman was doing, he looked at the picture on his computer and groaned silently. Fuck, he would look so damn good jerking off, he wanted to see it bad, "so tell me, what are you doing right now Norman?"

Norman chuckled, "oh, I think you know.." he moaned into the phone, "fuck, it feels good."

"Damn straight I know, if only I could watch." Balty admitted, one of his hands slipping down to his lap, rubbing over his own hardness.

"Is this okay, telling you this I mean?" Norman asked, unable to stop even if it wasn't allowed. He watched the way his cock slipped through his hand over and over again, seeing the pre-come drip from his slit to coat the rest of his cock, making it slippery.

"Its to be expected when being in this business but I have to tell you Norman, I have never heard anything sexier in my whole fucking life then you sound right now. I wanna hear more."

Norman moaned, giving him what he wanted, "like that?"

Balty groaned, "just like that Norman...tell me, how does your hand feel?"

Norman held the phone with his shoulder and quickly slipped his sweats down his ass to his ankles, trying to get more room to work, this mans voice was making him even hotter then he was before, "feels good, but not as good as getting sucked off."

"Nothing better then that Norman, a nice pair of lips stretched wide around your cock. Moving up and down, seeing the spit drip down onto your shaft, their hand working you fast."

"Fuck that's good, that's what I fuckin need right now. But I know something even better then getting sucked..."

Balty popped the button on his jeans and grabbed his own cock, moaning loud enough so Norman would know what he was doing, "shit, whats better then having your cock sucked by a sexy guy?"

Norman grinned, hearing that breathy voice, "well for me, its taking a cock deep in my ass. The way it stretches me, fills me up until I cant breathe."

"Fuck yes, you like to take it huh Norman?" Balty asked, working his cock faster and harder, imagining this dark haired, blue eyed man on his knees, his ass pulled apart for him. 

"I fuckin love to take a dick, need a big one right now. My hand isn't working as well as it should." he paused, grabbing the lotion bottle next to him and putting a good amount on his first two fingers, then he laid back, legs spread wide in the air and let his fingers circle his hole.

"I have a big one for you Norman. Its been while since I had a good tight ass around my cock, think you could take it?" he dropped his head back, his hand almost a blur to his eyes, moving so fast he couldn't see it. 

"You're working your cock aren't you?" Norman asked, pushing two fingers deep inside his ass, groaning loudly into the phone, panting at the sudden invasion. It had been so long since he took it and he wanted it, he wanted this man on the other side of the phone.

"Gotta get off some how Norman. Tell me, what made you scream like that?"

"God, I've got two fingers deep inside my ass right now, wishing it was your cock instead."

Balty bucked up into his hand, harder and faster, panting just like Norman was. His body on fire, he wanted to see him bend over for him, he wanted to fuck the hell out of this man, "work your prostate Norman, I wish I had my tongue deep in your ass, trying to reach it with my tongue. Then Id use my fingers to rub it for you, with your cock deep in my mouth..."

"Oh god, you keep talking like this, I'm gonna come quick." Norman put him on speaker phone and fisted his cock, keeping those two fingers inside his ass, he could feel that orgasm coming like a tornado.

"Then I want to see you bend over for me, spreading that sexy ass of yours so I can push my cock deep inside you. Feeling how tight you are, how good your ass takes my cock. And Norman, I'm a very big boy."

"Please do it, come fuck me.." he begged him, fisting his cock harder.

"Gonna bust all inside this tight ass Norman, gonna fill you up with my come and watch it drip from your ass. Would you like that?" He asked, barely keeping it together, he wanted them both to come, both to blow their loads all over their hands.

"Fuck yes, please...fuck I feel it, I feel it right now!!"

Balty moaned, "come for me Norman, come all over me, wanna feel that ass squeezing my dick!!"

Normans eyes rolled into the back of his head, "fuck fuck fuck yes, come with me..please. Oh, shit!!"

Balty came hard, watching Normans picture as he shot his load all over his hands and the edge of the key board. Hearing Norman panting, that after sex whinging he loved, he could see him on his back, come dripping down his chest, "Jesus fucking Christ!"

Norman gave that deep sexy laugh, "damn, I haven't come like that in years. You do a damn good job, how'd it feel?"

Balty laughed himself, "fucking amazing, just so you know, I never do this. Ever."

"You gonna keep doing it if I call again?"

Balty smiled, "I think I wouldn't have much of a choice. Just be careful, you tease me too much and I can get your address of my little computer here and pay you a visit."

Norman moaned again, "looks like you better write it down and hurry on up, my cock is half hard already."  
PHONE SEX  
(A BALTY & NORMAN ONE-SHOT)

Bright and early Monday morning, Balty sat down at his desk and sipped his coffee. Only a few more minutes before his actual work would begin and honestly, he was dreading the entire thing. He had gotten into this business as a short term job and it ended up being more long term than he would have wanted. There was nothing wrong with his job, it payed well. He got payed vacations and he was employee of the month every month, but it wasn't something he could be proud of. Even most of his friends didst know what his day job was and he didst know how to tell them.

He set his coffee aside and put his headset on, the computer in front of him was already up and running, flashing the company logo all over the place. Making his office glow a dark red color, the color of sex and love apparently. Balty stretched back against his chair, waiting for that familiar pop of his back before he righted himself. As he took a deep breath, his first caller of the day rang. He groaned inwardly, not wanting to pick it up and do the same old job again but he had no choice.

Balty reached for the phone, clearing his voice before he spoke into his ear piece, "Kats Sex Talk, we want to hear your deepest fantasies."

"Uh, I'm not sure what to do..." said a small, unconfident female voice.

Balty rolled his eyes, he hated the kind like this. He thought that women knew exactly what they wanted all the time but more often then not, he would get these shy phone calls. He put on his best professional voice, "don't worry sweetheart, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

"Oh no, I do want to. A friend of mine bought this session for my birthday, I would hate to waste it."

"Of course. So tell me, what is it that you crave today?" Balty used his best sex voice, being a professional phone sex agent was something he didst think he would be good at but he wasn't number one on the team for nothing, he worked hard and it showed.

She gave a small moan, "wow, you really have that talk down don't you?"

He chuckled, definitely a bedroom sound, "oh yes, I'm very good at this doll. So tell me, do you just want to hear me talk until you feel more comfortable?"

"Yes please, I would hate to sound silly."

Balty smirked, he didst find her voice attractive at all but he wasn't supposed to. He just needed to give them anything they wanted, give them what they paid for. His own sexual orientation didst matter here but he had to fake it and it surprised him how good it worked, "oh, you could never sound silly. So let us begin, tell me what you are wearing right this moment.."

**

Norman groaned, rolling around his bed and unable to shake off his restlessness. Working days had been awful no matter how many cups of coffee he had, it never made a difference to him. It took its toll and now during the nights, he could barely keep himself still enough to rest. This time was no different, he had been exhausted from work and you'd think he would fall fast asleep but no, he was staring at the ceiling, his body hot from the bed sheets being tangled all around him.

He grabbed the remote for the TV and turned it on, flipping mindlessly though each channel before settling on the only half decent gay porn channel. You'd think with how many gay people there was, they would need just as many channels as other people but no, it didst work that way and it pissed him off. It was the only thing guaranteed to make him sleep good and he hadn't done it in forever, wasn't sure porn could even help this time. 

Norman propped himself up on the large pillows behind him and was happy that before he laid down that he had shed his shirt, his body overly hot and too sensitive for the rough material of a shirt. Each time he moved, the sheet under him would rub against his body and send jolts of pleasure down his entire body. He pushed the sheet past his hips, where his sweat pants kept him safely hidden until he was ready. He loved the build up, he tease of sex. He liked how worked up he could get before he absolutely had to touch himself, it was so much better this way.

Gripping the remote tightly, he watched the TV screen light up with guy after guy after guy, so much sexy he could barely breath. His cock already hard in his sweats, pushing up against the band, trying to escape. He rolled his hips, letting the tip of his cock be teased on the draw string of it, moaning softly when he didst get the satisfaction he required. Finally one guy caught his eye and there was no denying the way his body responded. He was panting heavily, his chest rising and falling with each thrust he man took, seeing his ass clench as he buried his cock deep inside the other guys ass, working him over good. Sweat dotted his body, making his hair stick to his face and his chest glisten, he watched all the tight, lean muscle working just like he wanted to be worked over, he wanted nothing more then to be able to beg someone to fuck him.

He needed to feel that familiar fullness, being owned and taken all the way. He wanted to feel how his body would tingle all over the second he could feel a tongue circling his entrance, how his legs shook and he couldn't control the moans that spilled out of his mouth. His begging got him what he wanted each time, so far no one could resist him when he begged them. It was his best strength, that and how good at sucking cock he was. He learned as quickly as he could, sucking off every one of his friends in high school. But now, now he was alone and needed porn to help him.

Norman slipped his hand down his chest, pausing to pinch his nipples. Groaning loudly when he pinched them too hard. His hand moved down his body, sweat soaking his palm and by the time he got to his sweats, his hand was soaking wet. One slip of his hand and he was under them, feeling the heat from his cock way before he touched it. The second he grasped it, he groaned loudly, air exploding out of his chest.

"Oh fuck, god!" he moaned and slowly started to work himself up and down, twisting his wrist when he came to the blunt head. Each time he did that, a whole new flood of sensations would cover his entire body, undeniable lust wracked him. It was too much to handle and he had to stop before he busted. He had wanted to come so badly before, but the only thing he wanted was for this to last forever. To be caught in the endless rush of lust, to drown in it. 

Norman peeled his eyes open and gazed at the TV The man was sucking a big cock, rubbing it all around those pink lips of his. His hips bucked up and he thrusted harder into his hand, "fuck, I need that so damn bad." he said to himself, wanting to feel a pair of cock sucking lips on him, taking him in deep. All the way to the back of their throat. He wanted to feel the scratch of a beard against his pubic bone as some guy deep throated him. 

He felt it, that feeling as he was about to fall over the edge. He could barely keep his eyes open, working his hand fast. Norman started to pant, "yes, yes, yes..." just before he could come, his phone rang. He glared at it, his hand squeezing himself at the base of his cock. There was no way he would loose this orgasm. He just needed to answer the phone..

**

Balty let the phone ring again and again. He wasn't even supposed to be making this call. It was after hours and he had been bullied into staying by his boss. The only thing she said was, that frequent male callers like to call at later times during the night and he had the best voice. She was right about the later calls for guys but she just wanted him to make this one call, no one else wanted to. This caller, who he was trying to reach, was one of those guys that wanted to call and have someone talk dirty to them but couldn't handle it, shy but not shy. It was complicated. Just as he was about to let the call drop, someone answered it.

"Hello?" a deep, raspy voice sounded.

Balty moaned before he could help it, he loved a man with a deep voice like that and he knew why it took the man so long to answer, he had been very busy with something. His body heated in an instant, his cock raging hard and it wouldn't be ignored for long, he just had to get past this phone call.

"Yes, hello. This is Kats Sex Talk, we wanted to know if you wanted to renew your subscription."

"Oh god, really?" he whined into the phone.

The sound went right to his cock, "yes sir, is that a yes?"

"You kidding me right now? Last time I checked, this was one of those places where men call and women answer."

Balty smirked and looked at the computer to get the mans name, "uh, yes Norman is it? We do have female callers but for a few hours at night, they, or you get me."

Norman all but screamed into the phone, "fuck, your voice sounds good."

Balty chuckled darkly, leaning back in his chair. Happy for once that he was here alone, "well thank you handsome, so happy you like it."

"Handsome huh, how you know this?" Norman asked, turning off the TV and concentrating on the guy over the phone. Never had he heard such an amazingly sexy voice before and he didst want any distractions.

"Got your picture right here on my screen Norman. So would you like to update your subscription after all?"

"If I do, can I only talk to you when I call?"

Heat flushed over Baltys body, he had to open his mouth wider just to take in enough air to reply, "if that's what you want Norman, I'm usually here all day and most of the night. In fact, I'm the only one here at the moment."

Norman closed his eyes and started to work himself again, up and down slowly, his voice cracked as he tried to reply, "oh good, would love to hear your sexy voice again and again."

Balty could hear the sharp intake of breath over the phone and he knew what Norman was doing, he looked at the picture on his computer and groaned silently. Fuck, he would look so damn good jerking off, he wanted to see it bad, "so tell me, what are you doing right now Norman?"

Norman chuckled, "oh, I think you know.." he moaned into the phone, "fuck, it feels good."

"Damn straight I know, if only I could watch." Balty admitted, one of his hands slipping down to his lap, rubbing over his own hardness.

"Is this okay, telling you this I mean?" Norman asked, unable to stop even if it wasn't allowed. He watched the way his cock slipped through his hand over and over again, seeing the pre-come drip from his slit to coat the rest of his cock, making it slippery.

"Its to be expected when being in this business but I have to tell you Norman, I have never heard anything sexier in my whole fucking life then you sound right now. I wanna hear more."

Norman moaned, giving him what he wanted, "like that?"

Balty groaned, "just like that Norman...tell me, how does your hand feel?"

Norman held the phone with his shoulder and quickly slipped his sweats down his ass to his ankles, trying to get more room to work, this mans voice was making him even hotter then he was before, "feels good, but not as good as getting sucked off."

"Nothing better then that Norman, a nice pair of lips stretched wide around your cock. Moving up and down, seeing the spit drip down onto your shaft, their hand working you fast."

"Fuck that's good, that's what I fuckin need right now. But I know something even better then getting sucked..."

Balty popped the button on his jeans and grabbed his own cock, moaning loud enough so Norman would know what he was doing, "shit, whats better then having your cock sucked by a sexy guy?"

Norman grinned, hearing that breathy voice, "well for me, its taking a cock deep in my ass. The way it stretches me, fills me up until I cant breathe."

"Fuck yes, you like to take it huh Norman?" Balty asked, working his cock faster and harder, imagining this dark haired, blue eyed man on his knees, his ass pulled apart for him. 

"I fuckin love to take a dick, need a big one right now. My hand isn't working as well as it should." he paused, grabbing the lotion bottle next to him and putting a good amount on his first two fingers, then he laid back, legs spread wide in the air and let his fingers circle his hole.

"I have a big one for you Norman. Its been while since I had a good tight ass around my cock, think you could take it?" he dropped his head back, his hand almost a blur to his eyes, moving so fast he couldn't see it. 

"You're working your cock aren't you?" Norman asked, pushing two fingers deep inside his ass, groaning loudly into the phone, panting at the sudden invasion. It had been so long since he took it and he wanted it, he wanted this man on the other side of the phone.

"Gotta get off some how Norman. Tell me, what made you scream like that?"

"God, I've got two fingers deep inside my ass right now, wishing it was your cock instead."

Balty bucked up into his hand, harder and faster, panting just like Norman was. His body on fire, he wanted to see him bend over for him, he wanted to fuck the hell out of this man, "work your prostate Norman, I wish I had my tongue deep in your ass, trying to reach it with my tongue. Then Id use my fingers to rub it for you, with your cock deep in my mouth..."

"Oh god, you keep talking like this, I'm gonna come quick." Norman put him on speaker phone and fisted his cock, keeping those two fingers inside his ass, he could feel that orgasm coming like a tornado.

"Then I want to see you bend over for me, spreading that sexy ass of yours so I can push my cock deep inside you. Feeling how tight you are, how good your ass takes my cock. And Norman, I'm a very big boy."

"Please do it, come fuck me.." he begged him, fisting his cock harder.

"Gonna bust all inside this tight ass Norman, gonna fill you up with my come and watch it drip from your ass. Would you like that?" He asked, barely keeping it together, he wanted them both to come, both to blow their loads all over their hands.

"Fuck yes, please...fuck I feel it, I feel it right now!!"

Balty moaned, "come for me Norman, come all over me, wanna feel that ass squeezing my dick!!"

Normans eyes rolled into the back of his head, "fuck fuck fuck yes, come with me..please. Oh, shit!!"

Balty came hard, watching Normans picture as he shot his load all over his hands and the edge of the key board. Hearing Norman panting, that after sex whinging he loved, he could see him on his back, come dripping down his chest, "Jesus fucking Christ!"

Norman gave that deep sexy laugh, "damn, I haven't come like that in years. You do a damn good job, how'd it feel?"

Balty laughed himself, "fucking amazing, just so you know, I never do this. Ever."

"You gonna keep doing it if I call again?"

Balty smiled, "I think I wouldn't have much of a choice. Just be careful, you tease me too much and I can get your address of my little computer here and pay you a visit."

Norman moaned again, "looks like you better write it down and hurry on up, my cock is half hard already."


End file.
